Gigantomon
Gigantomon 'is a Mega-leveled, Beast Man Digimon whose name derives from the extinct ''Gigantopithecus. His vast level of cunning intellect is matched by his bloodthirsty, wrathful, and egotistical streak. The Brutal Eldritch rallies his underlings with a merciless approach using his latent telekinetic abilities to control the weak-minded, mold the figments of his imaginations into a reality, and for a more personal encounter during the heat of battle, he can take full use of his cybernetic arms to transform into a wide number of weapons he sees fit. Design Gigantomon is a quadrupedal Silverback Gorilla measuring up to 4 meters in height, extending up to 7 meters when standing upright. He has dark fur like his real-life counterpart with a shade of grey throughout his back. Throughout his body, there are carved, intricate markings of fine detail on his back, chest, legs, and head; all sharing a glow of a yellowish-gold to signify his phenomenal level of psychic control. Contrary to his superior intelligence, he prefers to tread the earth using his knuckles. The real highlight of the gorilla is his arms; composed of titanium infused with Chrome Digizoid to reinforce the durability of its mechanical endurance, as well as displaying the same markings seen on his body although they produce a neon-blue glow as opposed to the gold tone. Due to the nature of these cybernetic appendages being amorphous and free-flowing during transformation, his arms can virtually assume the shape of any weapon be it ranged or melee. Three cables from the arms are directly connected to his spinal column, where he can channel his psychic abilities to augment any of his weaponized arms. Lastly, he sports pieces of armor molded out of Chrome Digizoid around his body; a uniquely-designed helmet with a built-in visor providing high resistance towards anything related to mind-control and hypnosis, knee-length greaves, and breastplate extending until the sides of his torso. Attacks * '''Hijacked Opportunity: Takes control of the enemy Digimon's to use their weapons against them. If the Digimon in question doesn't have a particular weapon, he can force them to use a special attack against them. * Gorilla Backbite: Sinks his fangs onto the back of his target then tosses them with unprecedented show of brutal finesse. * Herculean Embrace: Locks his prey in a crushing embrace using his telekinetically augmented strength felt by the pressure of his arms. * Superior Being: Grabs the enemy by the leg and repeatedly slams them on the ground multiple times. * Brainwave Airstrike: Rains a salvo of psychic-made smart missiles at enemies that will follow their targets without miss. * Brainwave Oblivion: Transforms his arm into a hand cannon and channels a powerful surge of telekinetic energy at them, where they will experience a feeling akin to vertigo for a short period of time. * Psychic Slicer: Turns his arm into a sharp blade of astounding sharpness to either cut through the target with sheer force at a diagonal angle or project a wave of mental energy that knocks multiple foes down to the ground. * Sonic Roar: Lets out a psychic-amplified roar of piercing frequencies enough to shatter the ears of those who have heard it, bleeding severely as the inevitable consequence. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Eldritch Eleven Category:Fan Digimon Category:Data Digimon